Today, machines (also referred to herein as “assets”) are ubiquitous in many industries. From locomotives that transfer cargo across countries to construction equipment that helps build homes and cities, assets serve an important role in everyday life. Depending on the role that an asset serves, its complexity, and cost, may vary. For instance, some assets may include multiple subsystems that must operate in harmony for the asset to function properly (e.g., an engine, transmission, etc. of a locomotive).
Because of the key role that assets play in everyday life, it is desirable for assets to be repairable with limited downtime. Accordingly, some have developed mechanisms to monitor and detect abnormal conditions within an asset to facilitate repairing the asset, perhaps with minimal downtime.